


Shakespeare

by QueenFanFreddie



Category: Queen (Band), SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenFanFreddie/pseuds/QueenFanFreddie
Summary: Freddie travels through time.





	Shakespeare

**Author's Note:**

> I am still very new to writing smut so it’s gonna be a bit crap

Freddie felt a sense of dissolutionment as he threw his pencil and notebook back onto the desk. Songwriting used to come easy to him. He used to be churning out a few songs a day (mostly shit) with an occasional masterpiece popping up now and then. But writers block had reared its ugly head, and Freddie found himself hunched over a writing desk, bottle of vodka in hand, trying to produce some meaningful lyrics but only rehashing tired cliches and unrealistic metaphors. 

Freddie ran his fingers through his hair, causing it to stick up at all angles like a crown of thorns. Is this how it all ends? Four aging queens clinging to a band once considered innovative? Clawing their way back to some sembalence of fame and glory following a controversial disco rock album and a pointless controversy? 

Freddie kicked the wall in anger. To his surprise, a cupboard near the ceiling he had considered locked swing open on its hinges, releasing a cloud of dust into the air. Or at least he hoped it was dust. He could see the headlines now, “Angered Queen bites the dust”. Practically a ready made headline. The Sun would probably produce an article soaked in scandal and drowning in falsehood. Atributing the situation to a bad trip, a cocaine fuelled rage, a crazy sex party, an alcohol addiction, anything that would sell off the back of a broken, mourning family. 

A small black diary fell out of the cupboard and landed on the desk. The pen Freddie had been using rolled off the desk and onto the floor. Freddie sighed as he climbed under the table to pick it up. 

Once he had retrieved the pen, he glanced at the diary. It looked old and plain, the pages empty. An entirely boring find then. But Freddie felt some kind of pull towards it. Almost as if he had lost control of his own limbs. It was like he watched himself poise the pen above the paper and write:

“Hello, my name is Freddie Mercury”

He waited for a few moments, just watched the paper. The ink shine for a few moments, before drying. It didn’t look any different from any other time he had written his name on a piece of paper. Freddie felt very silly. 

Just as Freddie was about to shut the diary and get up for another drink, letters started appearing on the page underneath his, as if an invisible hand had written them. 

“Good day, sir, how have thee writ in mine diary? Art thee some sort of demon or purveyor of witchcraft?”

Freddie looked at the writing. He could tell it was the variation of English familiar to him only from his studies of Elizabethan era literature. 

“No, dear, but why are you speaking like you are from the 16th century?” 

He responded. There was a few moments before a hastily written response.

“What doth thee mean? Thou have writ in mine diary and now thee speak nonsense.”

“I’m not speaking nonsense, dear, it’s the 20th century and I’m trying to write music. If anyone is crazy it’s you! And you still haven’t told me your name.”

“Thou mayest refer to me as William. The 20th century? ‘Tis nonsense, I demand you cease this tomfoolery at once.” 

Freddie was about to respond when a bright light shone out of the diary. Then, the horrible sensation of being squeezed through a very tight tube, and he was deposited in a small room containing a bed, a writing desk, a set of drawers and a lamp. At the desk say a man with red hair combed back, wearing what looked silk tights, shirts and top. Freddie suddenly felt very odd in his leather get-up.

“You’re William then, I’m assuming”

“And thou must be Freddie. I must say, your clothing appears most unusual. What is this material?”

“It’s leather,dear. I’m just giving the people what they want.”

“The people request you wear this? How unusual.”

“Your clothing is very interesting. Maybe I could convince Brian to wear some at our next show.” 

“Show? Thou art a performer! A purveyor of the arts!”

“A songwriter and a member of a band. But I have other talents too.” Freddie glances up and down the man flirtatiously. He knew this was risky if he really was in the 16th centring, but the mans wavy red hair and quirking eyebrow was to die for, and Freddie couldn’t help himself.

William seemed to notice the change in mood as well, because his face flushed slightly. 

“I’m afraid I don’t quite understand what you mean, sir” 

Freddie moves closer to William, placing one hand under his chin to tilt his head up. He could feel Williams warm breath against his face, see how his breath quickened and his eyes fluttered shut. 

Freddie took this as his consent, and pulled William forward to kiss him. His lips were soft as they moved against Freddie’s gently, cautiously, as if unsure of what he was doing was acceptable. 

Freddie pulled away and moved his lips to Williams neck, pushing his ruff out of the way and sucking a mark onto his pale flesh. William was panting slightly, holding onto the back of Freddie’s head, but when Freddie but down a little into his pulse point, he groaned loudly. 

Freddie grinned into his neck and soothed where he had bitten with his tongue. William dropped a lot of his restraints and finally let his hands begin to roam, fingers moving up and down Freddie’s leather clad back and falling onto his arse. William squeezes slightly causing Freddie to grin and begin to untie and remove some of Williams clothes. 

It was a difficult job as some of Williams clothes had things that Freddie had never encountered before. William helped him with some of the more difficult clothes and soon, he was naked. 

Freddie pushes him back onto the bed and climbed on top. He was still wearing his T-shirt and leather trousers, but had discarded his jacket on the floor. 

Freddie leaned down and kissed William again. Without the clothes in the way, Freddie could easily grind down on William’s erection as they made out. William groaned and rest his hand on Freddie’s arse, pulling him down as he ground upwards. 

“Someone’s getting eager” Freddie grinned. William just continued trying to grind against Freddie’s arse. 

“Please, Freddie. I need’th” Williams perfect 16th century words began to slur together so Freddie knew he had teased him enough. He pulled a little tube of lube out of his pocket. 

“Just gotta get ready so it won’t hurt me.” Freddie said, squirting some lube onto his fingers and bringing it down to his arse. He ran his finger around the muscle three times, before pushing it in slowly. He groaned as he began moving it around, stretching himself. 

William looked at Freddie in awe. He reached his hand down and touched Freddie’s arse where his finger was. 

“Do you want a go?” Freddie asked, slowly removing his finger and grabbing Williams hand. 

“Go slowly, like this” he said and directed Williams hand. William pushed his finger inside Freddie carefully, he could feel how tight Freddie was, so he moved his finger in and out a bit. Freddie groaned and William, encouraged by the reaction, increase the pace, fucking Freddie with his finger. 

“Does thou like this?” William asked softly. Freddie nodded.

“I love it, so much. Please give me more” William nodded and pushed another finger in, stretching Freddie more. After a few minutes, he added a third. Freddie was grinding down as William was pushing up. William then pressed against something inside of Freddie that made him that made him shout out. 

“Art thou well?” William asked.

“Please, wanna ride you.” Freddie groaned pulling Williams fingers out of him. 

Freddie lined up Williams dick and sunk down onto it. William gasped with pleasure, bit stayed still and waited for Freddie to begin moving. 

After a few moments, Freddie begin to fuck himself on Williams dick. William was larger than he had been expecting, but Freddie loved every movement of him inside. 

Freddie was already close from being fingered and he could see that William was also close, so he moved a bit faster and grabbed his dick, rubbing it quickly. 

That sensation, combined with the feeling of being stretched but Freddie on the edge but when he felt William come, spilling inside of him, he finished with a loud groan, Cole splattering all over his chest. 

Williams head was tilted back, eyes shut and mouth open as he breathed heavily through the aftermath. 

Freddie grinned and pulled Williams now soft penis from out of him, wincing at the hypersensitivity, and lay down, resting his head on Williams chest. Maybe a short nap before round two, after all, who’s not going to take advantage of sleeping with William Shakespeare?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
